As Luck Would Have It
by Curious Delights
Summary: [ Yoosung Week 2018. Day 1: First Date ] Things don't always go according to plan but you remind Yoosung that what really matters is that you both are having fun together. And that you two will find his wallet. Yoosung/Reader


[ Yoosung Week 2018. Day 1: First Date ]

Things don't always go according to plan but you remind Yoosung that what really matters is that you both are having fun together. And that you two will find his wallet.

* * *

Oh my God.

Hands folded in prayer, Yoosung uttered wishes upon wishes for things to take an upside down turn. He had been, for the most part, simply unlucky today. It's already early evening and his plans for the ideal date for both of you had gone wrong one way or another. It wasn't even his fault, except for the part where he lost his wallet after the movies. You ended up paying in the coffee shop and he apologized profusely, despite you reassuring him that it was no problem at all. The reminder was not enough, however, to save him from the embarrassment.

What the heck happened? Everything was supposed to be going so well…

It really should have, but fate had its own twists after all. The first problem was only mildly concerning: Yoosung's socks were different. That was okay. That was a common mistake. After all, he did make a mess of his closet in search of something decent to wear and became frantic when he thought he'd run late, but that was a speck of dust on the whole.

You two met after lunch that day, taking the time to finally see each other outside of the organization. There was a difference in meeting for personal reasons, for young love's reasons. Though you both have seen each other at the recent RFA party, neither of you have seen each other casually yet. Visiting him at the hospital while he was still having his eye checked didn't exactly count, as per Yoosung's own words. He wanted to give you a decent first date and he planned for it not too long after he was given the go signal from the doctors. It was only then when he realized how nervous he was. All that time complaining about being forever alone or dating his computer came to an abrupt end and Yoosung realized that he didn't exactly know how he should go about the whole thing. He depended on the plans in his head.

The day's heat was rough on its edges but it didn't hinder either of you from continuing the date. The excitement was too much for that. So you two met at a popular shopping center and spent the day partly chatting, partly window shopping. Honestly, you two were just killing time until the movie started, which, by the way, Yoosung let you pick. Your choice surprised him: 'In Rang: The Wolf Brigade'. The selections were the famous ones lately, but there were comedies and romance movies out there so choosing a political action-thriller movie was a far cry from what he expected.

"I didn't think you'd want this one," He told you with a nervous laugh.

"Is it okay?" You asked, also sharing the same emotion and action. "I just really like action movies."

"It's great! People have been raving about this a few weeks now so I want to see it, too." That wasn't exactly a lie, but Yoosung thought you would have preferred something more romantic and deep down, he also hoped for it. He thought it could boost his own morale about how to handle things since he's in a relationship with you. You are, after all, the pre-girlfriend now-turned-official.

You grinned and clapped your hands lightly. "I was worried you might not like it."

"Come on. I said you could choose and anything goes as long as you say so!" Wherever that confidence came from, Yoosung thanked it because it resulted in an impressed giggle from you. He had to admit that he liked the way you looked at him then, regardless of how cheesy he might have sounded. His heartbeat increased its rate when you hooked your arm with his inside the theater but it gave him ample reasons to hold you better and easier, especially during the more intense parts of the movie. He found out that you were a crybaby for any film that had even the tiniest bit of an emotional part but he couldn't exactly say anything about it because you caught him tearing up as well. It was something the two of you laughed about after the credits rolled up.

"Is that Yoosung Kim with a girl?"

The emphasized question stopped you and Yoosung in your tracks as you exited the theater and you both turned around to see a group of three young men snickering, their faces twisted in jeering expressions. They weren't much of a nice sight, really.

Yoosung offered an uneasy smile. He quickly explained to you that they were upperclassmen who tend to joke around with him.

"More like they're joking about you, Yoosung." You corrected. You couldn't even see why he would be a target but he was and this group was coming closer. Yoosung subtly placed you behind him, but you kept a grip on his jacket's sleeve.

"Didn't think I'd see the day this nerd would go dating." The bigger one got close to Yoosung and put his arm around him. "Come on, Kim. Is your girl the type who's with you out of pity? I can't see any other reason."

It prompted in you a surge of anger. "What the heck—"

"No, of course not." Yoosung cut you off, still offering the calm demeanor he had. "It's really nice to see you, too, but we have someplace to go so if you'll excuse us—"

"Your girl's pretty." A second, taller one said, moving closer to you. You were ready enough to give a kick to his family jewels if he took another step further but once more, Yoosung stopped the guy's arm before getting to you.

"Don't touch her."

"Ha, is this for real?"

The group continued to laugh at the two of you, and soon the bigger one held Yoosung's arms down while the third one prepared to give Yoosung a powerful forehead flick. It was quick and extremely painful. Yoosung half-groaned through gritted teeth as he held his face. You were angry and threw your drink at them, hating the fact that they had caused a scene but hating it even more that they were bullying Yoosung.

The three were infuriated but you mocked them in return. "What, are you gonna hit a girl now, too?"

For a while, they even contemplated on it, the bastards! But they had to stop when they saw the theater's security guard approaching and soon they ran off, leaving little to be said against your challenge.

You turned back immediately to Yoosung to check on him, but his forehead was red and sore and his face was scrunched up. You frowned.

"I'm sorry, Yoosung."

He shook his head, his smile a little forced. "No, I'm sorry you had to see that. That was, ahaha… very unmanly of me."

"That's what you were thinking of?" You sighed and held his face gently, moving your fingers to fix his hair as well after that little scuffle. "I thought you were plenty manly, okay? They were just bullies."

Yoosung nodded. "Is it still really red?"

"A bit, but it'll fade away later, I'm sure."

Yoosung straightened himself up and laughed a little. It was an embarrassed kind and he knew you noticed, too, but paid it no attention. He coughed to clear his throat to maybe gain some traction again.

"We should go now."

"Where are we going?"

"I made reservations at this café I saw a while back. It's getting pretty famous so I wanted to try it."

"You haven't gone by yourself before?"

"No. I wanted to try it with you." Though he tried to say the words as coolly as possible, it didn't hide the tints on his face from peeping up. It made you laugh.

"Then let's go! You seem to have really planned everything for today so I'm excited."

But the excitement was too premature, at least for the café. You and Yoosung arrived to find the place packed for the afternoon, which was fairly expected for a Saturday but what was unexpected was the lack of seats available. Apparently the reservations were mistakenly overlooked by the busy staff so you two either had to wait for space or find another place instead, but you were given apologies and the heads up that most of the customers had just arrived so the chances of them leaving any time soon is very small.

Yoosung groaned.

"I knew I should have reserved even earlier."

You turned to him and shrugged. "It's okay. These things happen. Do you want to go to another place? What's next on the agenda?"

"Ahh, you're so understanding. But this was all supposed to be something surprising…" His face was a mix of relief and worry.

"I think the surprises keep on coming anyway, good or bad." You laughed, then suddenly noticed a couple of people standing up. It seemed they were there just for drinks. You wasted little time to move over and finally occupy the seats.

"Guess our luck's changing." Yoosung said.

The statement lasted for only a moment.

The café was still delightful despite the many people and the food was as delicious as the reviews said they were. You praised and thanked him for choosing this, telling him that you both should come again another day. Yoosung suggested a less active day since you two could barely hear each other's voices over the parfait you shared. You agreed to also leave after dessert, awaiting wherever else you were headed for the evening. However, when Yoosung's eyes shot wide as he palmed the back of his pants, you knew something was wrong.

"Yoosung, is everything okay?"

"Y-Yeah, just—"

The waiter was patient enough towards them, although you did notice the wondering look he gave your boyfriend.

Then you understood. Sort of.

"Yoosung…?"

Shit. He looked up at you. "I think I lost my wallet."

You stopped as well. "You had it earlier when you paid for the movies, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Okay, you must have dropped it somewhere. Don't panic." You brought out your purse to pay so you both could leave to look for it. Yoosung wanted to protest but you stopped him.

It took you less time to retrace your steps back to the movies but the day seemed to not run out of misfortunes when you arrived to see that they closed the theaters for maintenance that evening. There was even a notice plastered on the sides that neither of you saw earlier that day.

"Really? Really?" There was frustration in Yoosung's voice now as he held his hands against his face, still trying to control himself even though it was getting hard to do so. "Can this day just get any worse?"

"Yoosung…" There was nothing you really could say for the situation so you held his arm to try and calm him down.

He sighed and sat down on the bench nearby. "I'm sorry. You know I just hoped our first date to be really good, perfect… or at least decent."

You sat beside him then. "Apart from your wallet missing, I'm really enjoying myself. I hope you know that."

He looked at you and, for a moment, he was afraid that you were just saying it to make him feel better. It was bad that he felt that doubt because your smile was genuine, just like it always has been and just like you yourself always have been.

"Thank you."

"I think I should be the one saying that. It's been really fun."

Before he could reply, you could hear brisk footsteps getting louder the more it neared you. You both looked to the side and found the theater's security guard approaching.

"There you are! I'm glad you made it back." He said, handing over a black leather wallet towards Yoosung. "You dropped this by the entrance this afternoon."

Yoosung stood up fast and jogged to the guard, bowing deeply in gratitude. "Thank you so much!"

"Sorry we couldn't contact you fast enough. Work started this evening here and I had to tend to it." The guard explained. "You're lucky no one else saw and took it."

"I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Just be more careful next time, kid. Both with your wallet and against delinquents. You got a lady to impress, right?" There was a playful look on the older man's face and Yoosung embarrassingly went along until the other left to go back to his duties.

Yoosung turned to you, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. "Well, this is really a relief. My IDs were also here."

"I imagine so. Mine's in my wallet, too." You chuckled. "Feeling better?"

"Very much." He checked his watch for the time now. "I was supposed to take you to Naksan today but it's still some ways away. I also think we already missed it."

"Missed what?"

"A fireworks show."

"Silly. That's okay. It was more important finding your wallet. Besides," You took his hand in yours now and pulled him to sit back down with you on the bench. You motioned for him to look in front towards the other side of the street where a large LCD screen was displayed on a tall building. Bright lights illuminated your surroundings. "As luck would have it, they're replaying the fireworks up there. We didn't totally miss it."

There was a brief moment where Yoosung paused to look at you. If it had just been himself to decide how the day went, he would have said he failed miserably, but the way you handled the misfortunes with him made the negativity disappear from his system. Maybe it really wasn't all that bad at all. Maybe it was all just the nerves. Maybe he did really well overall, too.

Maybe he could also kiss you as thanks.

So he did.

There was no need for a 'maybe' to say he was pretty lucky with you.

* * *

.

.

.

Forehead flicks ('ttakbam' 딱밤) are a thing and they're very painful ahhh. I didn't want to put anything violent in this fic so I just put a forehead flick instead. You can watch them on YT. SHINee's Onew is considered one of the best at delivering 'ttakbam'.

Anyway, I hope this was okay! Tell me what you think! Thank you for your time!


End file.
